


Lucas gli mancava.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Lucas gli mancava.Gli mancava averlo attorno costantemente tutto il giorno e parlare con lui anche delle cose più stupide.Gli mancava sentirlo parlare tedesco, o almeno quando ci provava.Aveva imparato solo alcune parolacce e non era stato neanche lui ad insegnargliele.





	Lucas gli mancava.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, questo è un esperimento.  
> Cioè avevo in mente di scrivere di questi due già da un po' ma non mi si era mai presentata l'occasione fino a stamattina che sono rimasta a casa bloccata con la neve.  
> E' un tentativo per capire se posso o meno scrivere di questi due, mi sono imposta di postarla anche se non ne ero completamente sicura.  
> Quindi eccoci qui, con una cosa super fluff e carina tra questi due.  
> Enjoy!

Lucas gli manca.  
Gli manca averlo attorno costantemente tutto il giorno e parlare con lui anche delle cose più stupide.  
Gli manca sentirlo parlare tedesco, o almeno quando ci provava.  
Aveva imparato solo alcune parolacce e non era stato neanche lui ad insegnargliele ma alcuni dei suoi compagni di nazionale che sapevano della loro relazione.

Lo faceva sorridere il modo in cui si impegnava per pronunciare bene quelle poche cose che non fossero parolacce per poi guardarti cercando di capire se lo aveva pronunciato bene o meno. Preferivi decisamente quando ti parlava in spagnolo, gli donava fin troppo.

La prima volta che ti aveva detto ti amo nella tua lingua madre avevi avuto la sensazione che il cuore potesse esploderti nel petto, ricordavi di averlo baciato come se ne andasse della tua vita, lo avevi fatto fino a restare senza fiato.  
Eri l'uomo più felice della terra, lo sei ancora ora quando è con te.

Lucas ti manca al mattino presto, quando ti alzavi per fare la doccia e poi tornavi da lui che se ne stava ancora rannicchiato sotto le coperte cosi da svegliarlo per la colazione.  
Ti manca il modo in cui ti tirava contro il suo corpo come a chiederti di tornare da lui sotto le coperte.  
Ed era assurdo perché non ti eri mai sentito cosi per nessuno, nessuno ti aveva mai reso cosi dipendente anche nelle piccole cose.

Il preparare il caffè mentre si parla di tutto o niente e perdersi in mille baci mentre si aspetta che sia pronto.  
E non era solo il fatto di essere innamorato di lui a farti stare in quel modo, era un legame che non aveva una spiegazione razionale, quindi ti manca Lucas.  
Non avevi bisogno di spiegartelo perchè fosse cosi, non era razionale.

Ti manca il suono della sua risata quando rientravate a casa la sera dopo gli allenamenti e i suoi abbracci, quelli che ti dava all’improvviso o quando sentiva che eri tu quello che ne aveva bisogno.  
Sapevi che avresti sentito la sua mancanza ma quando Lucas ti aveva chiesto di passare la festa con la sua famiglia in Galizia non te l’eri sentita di dirgli di no anche perché sapevi quando il minore fosse legato a loro e quanto fosse complicato vedersi durante l'anno tra le partite e i vari impegni.

Solo che ora Lucas ti manca.  
Nonostante non fossi da solo e la tua famiglia fosse lì con te per le feste, Lucas era qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
Cerchi di distrarti in tutti i modi, per quello eri uscito con alcuni amici quel pomeriggio per aiutarli con le ultime spese.

Solo che ti manca Lucas lo stesso, perché ogni angolo di Madrid sembrava avere un qualcosa, un ricordo che ti legava al minore.  
E Lucas ti manca, ti manca come sorride dopo che hai fatto un battuta che non ha niente di divertente o semplicemente il suo guardarti con aria di chi si è rassegnato alla tua mancanza di umorismo per poi scoppiare a ridere lo stesso.

Quando tutto era iniziato era stato travolgente, lo era ancora adesso.  
Lucas gli manca, ed è ancora più forte quella sensazione quando rientri a casa quella sera dopo il pomeriggio passato fuori casa.  
Hai voglia di chiamarlo e dirgli che ti manca, non glielo dici mai.

Solo che non fai in tempo ad entrare in casa che due braccia ti stringono e un odore che riconosceresti sempre ti avvolge completamente. E non hai bisogno di pensare perché tutto quello che fai e stringerlo al tuo corpo con tutta la forza che hai mentre lo senti rilassarsi tra le tue braccia come fa in automatico anche il tuo corpo.

“Mi mancavi.”  
Appena un sussurro ma ti fa sorridere e sembrano giorni dall’ultima volta che lo hai fatto davvero.

E ti mancava Lucas, ti mancava in tutto quello che da un anno a quella parte condividevate insieme nonostante non lo vedessi solo da pochi giorni.  
Ti mancava il modo in cui riusciva a dire quanto ti amasse o quanto gli fossi mancato senza che fosse un grande dilemma e speravi che in qualche modo quanto quel sentimento per te fosse ricambiato a pieno.

Ti mancava il modo in cui Lucas ti faceva sentire, non solo migliore ma giusto per lui, felice.  
E lo stringi tra le braccia e ti rendi conto che anche la sensazione del suo respiro sulla pelle era qualcosa di cui avevi sentito la mancanza.  
Lo ami, lo ami come non credevi che un essere umano ne potesse amare un altro.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu.”  
Lo dici perché non riesci a trattenerti, perché Lucas è lì con te ora. Non ti trattieni perché il sorriso del minore lo senti contro la tua pelle e per quello valeva la pena dire le cose ad alta voce.

Lucas ti sarebbe mancato sempre ogni volta che sareste stati lontani per qualche giorni, ma ora non era uno di quei giorni.


End file.
